Moonlight Sonata
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: On the roof of on a secluded chateu by the sea, two lovers meet under the glow of the harvest moon. A continuation of Psycho Circus.  This is a Batman  Bruce Wayne and Catwoman Selina Kyle  story.  All main characters owned by DC Comics. Mature
1. Chapter 1

The crisp ocean breeze whips at my face. It lashes at my cheeks and stings my eyes. I throw my hand on my forehead and glance across the perimeter impatiently. In the distance, near the edge overlooking the sea, I can see a table filled with food and wine. A tiny candle flickers in its center. I can't see him but I know he is close. I feel his presence, he is watching me. I call out for him again but the only sound to respond, is the wind .  
I set down the basket of roses and bend my knees to a crouch. I turn my head to locate him now by scent. He is here! I can smell him! A slight curl appears on my lip as I turn my head detecting a faint breath. My lips slowly part as I silently remove my heels and gather up the bottom of my satin gown.  
I crouch in the shadows and wait for the wind to shift. I ball up my gown and tie it into a knot for movement and twist my hair back off my face. I twist detecting another sound on the right corner of the roof. My eyes now adjust to the dark and make out a pergola with curtains flapping in the breeze. I creep silently toward it listening for him. I stop to the side of the canopy drapes and kneel. I snatch a piece of folded fabric and place it on my face. I enhale deeply his scent. It intoxicates me as I take in his smell mixed with tones of sandalwood, brazilian redwood, ebony, vetiver, musk , vanilla and mandarin. My thoat begins to purr.  
I push the curtains back and gasp. The pergola teleports me to an exotic place. It is a scene straight out of The Arabian Nights. It forms now a tent filled with shimmering fabrics emroidered with tiny crystals and delicate beads. The colors are of rich purples, deep crimson and shiny earth oranges. Above colored glass lanterns sway lit by candles showering the tent with a prism of colors. Incense is lit and floating around a large bed covered with silk white sheets.  
Three women stand facing me shrouded in wraps of fabric brightly colored. Only their dark lined eyes, noses, and cheeks are visible. "Welcome Queen. We here to serve you ." they say and scurry toward me. They must be wearing bells as the tiny jingle of brass stops when they do. One is carrying a urn of what smells of milk and honey the other has a large comb made of a deep red colored wood.  
I frown at the trio and search the edges of the tent for Bruce. The ladies sense my angst say "Please allow us to spoil you, our Queen!" Spoil me? Okay I thought as they turn arms outstretched motioning me to sit on the pillows. 


	2. Chapter 2

My newly appointed Harem girls begin the meticulous task of spoiling me rotten. I get the royal Arabian treatment of massages that begin from the top of my head to my toes minus a few areas ... or maybe...I feel utterly relaxed as the leader begins to dance for me as the other plays a flute. The dance is some exotic mix of flamenco style belly-dance.

She swirls in circles unwrapping her clothing and clicking in her hand tiny brass cymbals. I am in awe watching the sheer colors of her scarves and tiny belled belly chain gyrate in slow hypnotizing whirls at her waist. It ends with me completely speechless as they bow to me with hands clasped and scurry out with bare feet out of the pergola. I shake my head and clap loudly into the night.

I sit now alone on the large cushy orange and red sequined pillows. Only the wild ocean breeze snaps me back to reality stirring the fragile curtains. I listen and can hear the faint pattering of the dancer and flutist descending the 99 steps of Villa Mallaparte. I stand and walk to the entrance and open the drapes. The table is now filled with a feast. The aroma of fresh meats, sauces and seafood hits my nose and makes my mouth water. It is Italian cuisine and I am starving... but where is my dining partner?

A spectacular entrance culminates as a ghostly spectre glides from behind the pergola. He is dressed in the blackest of suits contrasted by the whiteness of a tight fitted shirt. I can not make out his face but the body shape and walk tells me it can only be Bruce. He steps again and my eyes can now make out now his face.

_That beautifully chiseled face that is a muse for any Italian sculptress. _

_That body that mytholgy dares to imagine..._

I stare back at his face.

_That strong jaw line, that perfectly formed brow, that masculine nose, those soft kissable lips and those mesmerising eyes ...eyes so blue..._

_like the bluest of blue seen only in the hottest of fires..._

_I was on fire!_

His eyes sparkle in the moonlight as he places his hand out to me stepping silently closer. I reach out my hand to touch his. His smile gleams and his dimples begin to appear as two finger tips touch. I feel a surge of electricity run thorough me. He gingerly takes my hand closing his eyes and kisses the top of my fingers.

_I feel goosebumps spreading all over as he edges closer._ _I can smell him now. _

_He smells so delectible... _

_...so scrumptiously yummy... _

_...so utterly and totally and almost ..._

_...orgasmically ...too good to be true... _

He draws me close. I can feel his warm strong arms as he whispers into my ear "May I have this dance?"

From below on the Catalina Beethoven drifts upward as I nod a slow yes and take his lead as we begin to sway slowly, softly and serenly under the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

The dance ends with a long lingering kiss.

I open my smouldering eyes as he gently eases me toward our table. He pulls out my seat and touches my bare shoulders. I shake slighty under his hands. I watch him sit and realize I have not looked at the food. A feast is layed out before me ...pure Italiano!

White wine bottles are chilling in silver buckets of ice touching plates of insalata caprese, some kind of seafood he says is totano stuffed with caciovallo , ricotto and fried gently in olive oil, garlic and tomato, fresh breads,fresh fruit from the market, lemon linguine steaming full of fresh cream, lemon carnaroli rice with fresh strips of raw sea bass, and lavender and cinnamon ice cream even sits atop ice on tiny saucers.  
I slowly place my napkin on my lap tryinbg not to drool. He smiles pleased at the table.

" I wasn't sure what you would want and in Italy it is customary to eat many dishes. I hope you find a dish to your taste"  
"They all look wonderful Bruce!"  
He reaches for the wine and uncorks it and pours it into my Murano glass smiling. He touches his glass and says, "it is Soave (So-Ah-Vay Classico )and the the best white wine of Italy. If it is not to your palate I also have a Chenin Blanc and a Viognier."

I arch my brow and feel a purr begin.  
"I want to propose a toast." he says.  
I raise my glass by the stem and wait anxiously.  
"To new beginnings, to new love, and to you my love. May we always be together."

My mouth trembles as I raise my glass to his and slowly touch. "Always" I stammer holding back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce begins to tell me how the island is only 4.2 miles long and 1.7 miles wide. He explains how he still has not seen all the sites after all his visits.  
"I want to show oyu the National Archaelogical Musuem so you may view the wonders of Botticelli, Colantonio, Coreggio, El Greco, Lotto, Masaccio and Titian and I want to take you to the Royal Palace of Capodimonte to see their porcelain and to the silk and textile makers and the winerys.

"That sounds wonderful!" I mew.

"I want to take you to the San Carlo Opera House, I want to take you to the Spinz Parapet where I have gone. I want to show you the Castel dell' Ova and Castel Nuovo in Naples but first for to night I have a place I want to take you that is close by." he says while spoon feeding me my last bite of ice cream .

He rises and walks to take my hand.  
He wraps my shoulders with his jacket and looks down to our new cat.  
"You stay here, we will be back soon."  
The kitten rubs on his leg in approvel.

_I never thought bruce would become a cat lover._

We hold each others hands as we descend the few steps off the roof and turn to a path behind the Villa. He shouts below "Now Alfred!" and Frank Sinatra croons The Isle of Capri bouncing off the high cliff walls.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggle like a silly little schoolgirl.

"It's a surprise!" he says holding my hand tighter.

We walk a winding path up the hillside. It is steep but the views in spots are magical. We bend at times through thickets of Myrtles and approach finally a level spot showing a breath taking view of the ocean lit by the amber moon. I can see a large hil awaits us in the darkness.

He turns to face me "This is a special place. It was once a Roman temple. It is a natural cave. Are you afraid to go in?" he says with a tint of laughter on the end.

"Afraid" me" No I am not afraid to enter!" I say bravely.


	5. Chapter 5

We walk closer toward the dark hill and my eyes now make out a natural cave. "This was once a Roman Temple. The grotto is known to have held cult rituals."

I peer into the dark abyss as he pulls out a flashlight. Tiny bats chirp wildly and shove past our faces. "You didn't even flinch.!" he says.  
"Maybe I like bats now!" I say with a sultry lilt.

"Interesting...I can live with that!" he retorts with his sexual bravado.

The grotto is slightly cold in the entrance . I shake a bit as he notices and hugs me tighter. We walk toward the right wall and he flashes his light. "These are remains of the mosaics. Skilled artisans adorned these walls with glass paste, coral and shells."  
My eyes were enchanted.  
Then I looked at the wall.

He faces me now in the darkness. "The cave was said to have been built as a shrine for Mithraic and MaterMagna. It is rumoured that odd ceremonies occurred here with sacrifices and orgiastic rituals."  
I leaned closer to him feeling his breath on my face.  
"I'm not scared."

"Later the Emperor Tiberius made it into an elaborate nyphaeum as he did with the Blue Grotto." Legend has that you can still hear them inside the cave laughing, moaning, crying, screaming."  
"I'm still not scared!" I scream and turn around.

"This cave is also called Grotto..." I walk and lean my back against the cool wall and curl my finger up for him to come closer.

He follows.  
"Uhhh huh..." I whisper as I lick his neck than mouth.

"Legend has it that many other rituals were held here."  
I can feel him press up against my body.  
"Uhhhh huh..."

"Matermania...  
We kiss and touch each other with fierce passion. I am in a frenzy now to get his clothes off.  
He pulls back to say out of breath

"Matermania means ...  
I kiss and paw at his clothes dying to touch his flesh.

"Uhhh huhhh"

"Matermania means Matrimony."  
I pause.

Now I think I am scared...

Slowly he bends down on one knee looking up.

I begin to feel dizzy, I start to panic looking around.

"Selina, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He pulls out of his pocket a ring.

My throat feels dry like I was eating desert dust. I don't wait to think, I don't think to reason, I burst through the dust and scream a strong and bold "Yes! Yes!"

He slides a ring on my shaking hand and pulls me inside his arms kissing me wildly. I tug at his hair and slide my tongue meeting his. We struggle to find the fastest means to our desired end. We yank at clothing as our bodies are finally free. We melt into the cave floor entrance entwined in eachother. We look serpentine entwined by arms, and legs and mouths.

The moon glows upon our bodies as we make love now as one. I lay above him holding his hands. I now allow myself to let go. I now give myself entirely to him. I look down at him watching me. I squeeze tighter my hands and body to his his. I moan and tilt my head back. I begin to peak like I never knew I could. I move now forward and back watching him. He kisses our entwined hands and nods a slow yes of approval. He holds my hands moving his hip up harder in greater thrusts watching me moan. He releases my hands and begins to touch my breasts softly then more firmly.

I purr louder ..

He pinches one nipple than sucks the other. He slowly lowers me down with his arms on my hips grinding me down then up ...

I purr wildly...

His hands now move lower and his fingers move in soft circles over me swollen and wet. He feels me begin to let go and pushes himself even faster. Tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead as he struggles not to go just yet. He touches the spot over and over and waits to spill into me. My body quakes in frenzied passion. I start to climax as his upper lip shakes in concentration.

I claw lines down his chest as I bounce wrything in exstasy...

I heave forward panting and kiss his lips.

He keeps going...

I keep going...

I let out a loud wail into the night. It echos off the cave walls.

It sounds like a jungle cats roar.

He spills into me with mouth open watching as I howl at the moon my freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

I collapse beside him and turn to stare into his eyes. The moon softly glows on his face making me sigh deep down inside. I trace the lines of his face starting from his brow and stopping resting my fingertip on his lips.

It is only then that I notice my engagement sparkling in the moonlight.

I lift it up and eye the details. It is intricate. A tiny black cat stands on the white platinum band showing one side of her arched back, her fur sparkles from tiny black diamonds and a green petite emerald for her cat eye. In front of one long outstretched paw are tiny rubies, sapphires, opals, diamonds, and emeralds glowing from the top of a tiny gold chest. Behind the cat is a round full moon inlaid with moonstone and clouds of labradorite. I gasp at its beauty. A cut is made above the cats highest point making it a sharp point almost a weapon. I kiss him wildly.

"I love it Bruce! It is beautiful!"

He stands now staring down at me naked in the moonlight for a few moments then goes toward the other end of the cave stepping over our tussled clothing. There is a trough there filled with water. He dips his hand in and grabs a handful and slaps some over his face and neck to cool him down. Beside it he picks up a blanket. "You didn't give me time to prepare!"

I laugh as he holds the blanket and tilts his head to one side grinning ear to ear.

He turns and explains that the trough remains to collect the water that drips from the cave walls and a channel used to carry it to the center of the room.  
I nod watching my Adonis stand before me. He bends picking up his trousers.  
I frown hoping he will not get dressed just yet.

He pulls something out of his pocket and walks back to me laying the blanket down for me to lie on.  
He shows me another ring.

It is silver and shaped on the edges with two large humps and a rounded point in the middle. I claw at his hands to take a closer look. I turn it upside down and see a black bat with wings open behind him the other half of my moon and labradorite clouds. He giggles and slides the large ring over my ring finger so they meet.

A tiny heart shape appears from the flesh visible in between the rings. I slide the ring off shaking and slowly glide it onto his finger. "I had the set made the day after I brought you the roses. It is a design that fits us. It is a design that to the naked eye no one would know...Just like how were are. Just like our little secret."

I roll on top of his rippled body and hungrily kissed him. He arches one eyebrow and asks "Why Mrs. Wayne, are you ready for another round?"

I nod instantly up and down a big fat Y.E.S.


	7. Chapter 7

I collapse beside him and turn to stare into his eyes. The moon softly glows on his face making me sigh deep down inside. I trace the lines of his face starting from his brow and stopping resting my fingertip on his lips. It is only then that I notice my engagement sparkling in the moonlight.  
I lift it up and eye the details. It is intricate. A tiny black cat stands on the white platinum band showing one side of her arched back, her fur sparkles from tiny black diamonds and a green petite emerald for her cat eye. In front of one long outstretched paw are tiny rubies, sapphires, opals, diamonds, and emeralds glowing from the top of a tiny gold chest. Behind the cat is a round full moon enlayed with moonstone and clouds of labordorite. I gasp at its beauty. A cut is made above the cats highest point making it a sharp point almost a weapon. I kiss him wildly.  
"I love it Bruce! It is beautiful!"  
He stands now staring down at me naked in the moonlight for a few moments then goes toward the other end of the cavestepping over our tossled clothing. There is a trough there filled with water. He dips his hand in and grabs a handful and slaps some over his face and neck to cool him down. Beside it he picks up a blanket. "You didn't give me time to prepare!"  
I laugh as he holds the blanket and tilts his head to one side grinning ear to ear.  
He turns and explains that the trough remains to collect the water that drips from the cave walls and a channel used to carry it to the center of the room.  
I nod watching my Adonis stand before me. He bends picking up his trousers.  
I frown hoping he will not get dressed just yet.  
He pulls something out of his pocket and walks back to me laying the blanket down for me to lie on.  
He shows me another ring.  
It is silver and shaped on the edges with two large humps and a rounded point in the middle. I claw at his hands to take a closer look. I turn it upside down and see a black bat with wings open behind him the other half of my moon and labradorite clouds. He giggles and slides the large ring over my ring finger so they meet.  
A tiny heart shape appears from the flesh visible in between the rings. I slide the ring off shaking and slowly glide it onto his finger. "I had the set made the day after I brought you the roses. It is a design that fits us. It is a design that to the naked eye no one would know...Just like how were are. Just like our little secret."  
I rolled ontop of his rippled body and hungrily kissed him. He arches one eyebrow and asks "Why Mrs. Wayne, are you ready for another round?"  
I nod instantly up and down. 


End file.
